For you, I will
by Bonasera
Summary: the team are working on a case, but what happends when the guy starts to threaten someone on the team? And what happends when one of the team members have to make a choice that might save another persons life? paring Mac and Stella, maybe hints of others
1. Nightmares and Leaving Town

**A/N**: I couldn't sleep one night, and so I ended up playing something in my mind, thought I could try it out as a fan fiction:) and once again, big thanks to Chrysalis Escapist for beta'ing for me:)

**Summary**: The team are working on a case, but what happends when the guy starts to threaten someone on the team? And what happends when one of the team members have to make a choice that might save another persons life? And a year later something else happends with one of the team member, a good thing or a bad thing?

(Mac's P.O.V)

***-Nightmares and Leaving Town-***

Stella and I are on the way home after a day of work, both still wanting to have one another's company, I ask her if she wants to come with me back to my apartment, to watch a movie or talk, she says yes. When we reach my apartment, we sit down and watch a movie of Stella's choice, we have been watching the movie a little while. But my eyes keep traveling over to Stella, admiring her beauty, she notices that I'm looking at her, ''What, isn't the movie interesting for you?'' she asks me with a grin, I can feel my cheeks heat up at the fact that I got caught looking at her, ''I've seen it before.'' I tell her simply, but end up with a grin on my face.  
''You want to talk a little?'' she asks me, and so we end up talking. As we talk we come to the topic 'love', ''Mac, do you believe you could love someone else, after Claire?'' she asks me, _yeah I think I can love someone else, I love you.. _I say inside my head, but I can't tell her that, can I?? ''I'm not sure.'' I say, I see her give me a small nod. ''What about you, Stella?'' she looks at me with a small smile, ''I'm already in love with this guy.'' she says with a bright smile, I get a tad jealous, ''Oh, you are?'' trying to let it sink in that she's in love with a guy, but who??  
''Yep, he's a really great guy, and I love being around him, he's not like any other guy I've dated.'' she says, making me curious and sad, sad because I hardly believe it's me she's in love with.. ''Have you been on a date with this guy??'' I ask her, trying to find out who this guy is. She shakes her head, ''No, actually this guy doesn't know that I'm in love with him.'' she confesses, ''Why haven't you told this guy that you're in love with him??'' I question, she shrugs, ''Maybe because he might not be ready for a new relationship, and the fact that he's my boss.'' she says, looking at me with an intense look. Is she in love with Sinclair?? No I don't think so, but? My mind starts racking through the thoughts that come streaming into my head, I look at her, and it's something about her look, and then it only takes a few minutes before I realize that it's me she's talking about, my eyes go a bit wider in surprise and shock. I see Stella getting a facial expression that I can't read, and the next thing I know, she's standing up from the couch, and saying ''I know I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Mac..'' she's rushing over to her jacket, and before I know the word of it, I'm up from the couch walking over to her quickly and taking her in my arms kissing her. I feel a rush of relief running through my body when I feel her kiss back and her arms travel up and around my neck. I break the kiss and look into her eyes, and at this point I don't know what to say to her, ''Why did you do that?'' she asks me, still in my arms, I swallow, ''Because I'm in love with you.'' I confess to her. She looks at me surprised, ''You're in love with me?'' she asks with a quiet voice, I look into her eyes, ''Yes. And before you ask why I didn't say anything earlier, it's because why would you be..'' is all I get to say before she stops me with a kiss. When we break the kiss, I look at her with a puzzled look, she smiles at me ''I knew what you were going to say, and I decided to stop you before you started to ramble.'' she tells me, a grin forming on her face, and a grin grows on my face, ''You do know there's other ways to stop someone from talking, right?'' I ask her with an eyebrow up, the grin now plastered on my face. She gives me a smart smile, ''Yes, in fact I do know that, but I chose to pick the first thing that came to my mind.'' she says.  
Before I get the chance to respond, she pulls me into a new long kiss, leaving both of us breathless and with the need for one another growing as the kiss gets more passionate. I'm not sure how, but we end up in the bedroom a short time later, both desperately trying to get our clothes removed, hands touching the newly discovered skin as the clothes come away. It doesn't take long before all the clothes are removed from our bodies, skin touching skin, moans coming from both of us as things start to get more and more heated. Stella whispering my name and moaning when I do something right. She comes, making me come just a few seconds after her, both lying there panting. I pull her into my arms and keep her there, after our breathing and pulses have calmed down, I feel Stella slowly falling asleep but trying not to fall asleep, ''Sleep.'' I whisper to her, she plants a kiss on my chest and I can feel her slowly falling asleep, only this time, she does fall asleep. I feel my eyes starting to get heavy and soon I'm drifting off to sleep too.  
In the middle of the night, something makes me wake up, feeling Stella in my arms, I get a smile on my face as I remember what happened. But I feel something's not right, looking around in the room, my eyes travel over to the window to see the moonlight illuminating a little bit of the room, my eyes then travel a little to the right, and when I see a shadow in the moonlight, trying to make it out, it's only to make out that it's a human shaped shadow. I try to move, but stop as I feel something, a warm fluid on my left side, moving my hand to feel what the warm fluid is, my fingers get covered in the warm, a bit sticky substance, in the moonlight shining through the window the sticky substance looks to be ... my eyes widen, my hand quickly goes up to the small lamp I got on the wall, turning it on. I feel confused as I see blood on my hand, I look once again around the room, then I see a guy standing over by the window with a smirk on his face. I try to wake Stella up, but I get no response from her, turning my head towards her, only to see the sheets clinging to her naked body, I don't know how to react when I see that it's the blood that makes the sheets cling to her body. I pull the sheets away from her body to see two stab wounds in her side, one more time I try to get a response from her, still not getting an answer from her. I hear a voice from the window, ''She's dead, Detective.'' he says with a laugh.

I wake up abruptly and end up in a sitting position, breathing heavily, my eyes immediately scanning the room, no one else in here except me, ''Just a nightmare again.'' I say out loud to myself. I fall back against the mattress, letting out a sigh as I hit it. After this case that we're working on now, where a guy has threatened to kill me, and after the threats came I started to get this dream, starts out great but ends in a nightmare every time, I've had this feeling, like something bad has or is going to happen and the guy will take Stella's life to hurt me or get to me. I try to go back to sleep but I can't, rolling over to see the time, 3.45 A.M. I get up from the bed, and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink, about 15 minutes later I've changed and am on my way out of my apartment for a run. I arrive back at my apartment an hour later. And one of the first things I do when I get in is to walk to the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine, then I head to the bathroom for a shower. I start to feel refreshed as the water hits my back and my body, letting out a sigh, I finish the shower. I walk into my bedroom to get dressed, today I don't feel like wearing a whole suit, taking out the suit pants I put them on, and a sweater.  
When I'm on my way to the kitchen again, as I step into the kitchen, I sense the smell from the freshly brewed coffee, walking over I get the coffee, and something to eat.

It's 5.30 A.M as I head out of my apartment again and am on my way to the lab. Not much traffic at this time, so it doesn't take long until I'm in the lab garage.

Standing in the empty elevator with just my thoughts. A few minutes pass by before a pling comes from the elevator, and then a hiss as the elevator doors open. I step out into the deserted lab, there's only a few persons here, looking up when they hear footsteps on the floor, seeing it's me they go back to their work. I make my way over to my office, as I step in I notice a brown package on my desk, I walk over to it while I wonder who has put it there? I lock my office doors every night. I pull the package towards me, careful as I open it, peering inside it as I get it open, nothing in it, raising an eyebrow, then I notice something hidden in the bottom, my hand travels to the thing, pulling it up. An envelope?? Looking at it puzzled and then I slowly open it, I look inside it to see a piece of paper, I take it out and see something on it, there's something written on it, as I read it I'm not sure what to think or feel, I read it one more time;

_Hello Det. Taylor, how are you?? You feeling a bit better or are you looking over your shoulder wherever you go?  
Well, I didn't send this letter to tease you, I sent it to make a deal with you, a deal you might want to say yes to.. You know your dear Det. Bonasera, I have some inside information about your feelings towards her, is it true that you love her? If so then this deal is something you would want to say yes to, or if you say no, you might regret it later on.. What if I said that I would kill Miss Bonasera? Maybe I'll torture her first, do things to her that would make you break down, so when you and your team find her, you won't be sure what to do next.. But I thought I could be kind and offer you a deal, yes or no, if no; I'll kill, maybe torture her.. or yes; she lives and so do you.. _

_The deal is: you quit your job, move away from New York without telling anyone where you're going, or why, you just leave town. Just pack the things you will need... By 8 A.M, before anyone from your team comes into the lab, if you're still in the lab or in your apartment or even in New York, I'll know, like I said I have inside information and people watching you, these people will tell me if you have left or not.. So I would suggest you leave town by 8A.M, if you want Miss Bonasera to live. _

_Have a safe trip, Det. Taylor..._

_Signed, your secret admirer.._

I still don't know if it's just a prank or a false threat, but if it's real? Do I want to jeopardize Stella's life? No, I don't want to jeopardize her life, maybe I should just go, or should I stay?? I stand there in my thoughts that I get pulled out of a while later. Turning around I see a messenger with something in his hands, ''Excuse me Sir, are you Detective Mac Taylor?'' he asks, I give a frown, ''Yes, I'm Detective Taylor.'' I say, wondering what's happening. He steps into my office and towards me, ''I got this package for you. If you could sign here.'' he say as he holds out the board where I can sign, after signing the board he hands me the package and walks out of my office and over to the elevator, my eyes following him, it's only when the elevator doors close that my eyes drift to the new package in my hands, holding it I walk over to my desk and sit down. I open the package, with a frown. As I open it there's a new but bigger envelope in the bottom, taking it in my hands I put the package behind me on my desk, as I open the envelope my eyes go wide with shock when I see what's in it. It's a picture of Stella with her face turned upwards, she's been beaten really badly, she's bleeding, and she's looking into the camera, her eyes missing the sparks they usually have. I turn the picture around and see something written on the backside, reading it;

_I decided to send this to you, then you would see that this time I'm not joking around, I'm going to do this to Miss Bonasera if you don't leave, maybe I'll even do something worse to her? What do you think? This a bad enough picture or?? This is how she would be looking when I'm done with her.. Amazing what you can do with Photoshop, right?? Don't worry, I haven't hurt her yet! But I will hurt her if you don't leave this town... This will be a little test of love, do you love her enough to leave New York to save her life?? Or..?  
Now let's see what your choice is.. Have fun, I'm sure I will if you don't leave!.._

_Signed, your secret admirer_

I get sick to my stomach when I see Stella hurt, this picture makes me want to beat the crap out of this guy! I rub my face with my hands, then I get up and walk out of the lab, I've made my choice now..

_----------------_--  
Hope you liked it:) and all reviews are welcomed, bad and good:P

#Bonasera


	2. Who, what, where?

**A/N: **Well here's the second chapter, hope you like it:)and once again, big thanks to Chrysalis Escapist for beta'ing for me:)

Disclaimer: Im not the owner of CSI:NY characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners. Im just borrowing them..

(Stella's POV) Chapter 2:

***-Who, what, where?-***

It's around 9.30am when I reach the lab, my shift doesn't start before 10am, but I thought that I could stop by Mac's office and chat with him for a little while. I want to know how he is, if he got some sleep or not, hardly believe he gets some sleep at night..

As I step out of the elevator, I glance over to Mac's office, only to see it dark and deserted, '_maybe he's out on a crime scene?' _I think, shrugging it off, not thinking that something is wrong.  
I walk over to my and Lindsay's office and find Lindsay working on a case file, ''Morning Lindsay.'' I say with a bright smile, she looks up from the file, ''Good morning to you too.'' she says while giving me a small smile. I sit down behind my desk and start up my computer, glancing over to Lindsay I see her smiling to herself, ''Had fun last night?'' I ask with a teasing voice, she looks at me and I notice that she's blushing a little, she clears her throat, ''Fun and fun.'' she says but the sparkle in her eyes gives her away, ''Just admit that you had fun, besides, your eyes give you away.'' I say with a small grin on my face, I see Lindsay's cheeks heat up a little more.  
''Okay so I did have fun last night.'' she says and sticks out her tongue to me, I laugh at her, ''So was Danny being a gentleman??'' I ask with a little smile, the smile she gives back to me says it all, ''Yep, he was a real gentleman to me.'' she tells me, ending with a small giggle. A knock and a voice comes from the door, ''Gossiping already, Montana??'' Danny asks with an amused voice, I see Lindsay blush even more now, smiling at the two of them, at them trying to be professional.  
''Heard you were a gentleman last night, Danny.'' I say sending a wink to him, making him get a small blush on his face too, I give him a smile, ''I'll stop teasing you two.'' I tell them with truth in my voice. They both give me what looks like grateful looks, which makes me chuckle a little.  
''So the boss man come in yet? I didn't see him when I got in and that was around 8.30am.'' Danny asks, looking at me for an answer, I give a frown, ''No, I didn't see him when I got in, and his office looked deserted.'' I tell him, making me think, '_where is he??' _  
''Maybe he's out on a crime scene or got something to do, or is it one of his days off and he actually took the day off?'' Danny inquires with a small frown forming on his face too. I give a shrug, ''Don't know about the crime scene, it's what I think. I know it's not his day off, and I would have known if it was something he had to do.. And what's weird is that Mac usually calls it in if he's going to be late, but he hasn't called it in or called me.'' I relate.  
''Well, maybe he overslept?'' both me and Danny look at Lindsay, what she does is take her hands up stopping either Danny or me from saying anything, ''What I mean is, Mac hasn't slept in how long? Or he hasn't had a good night or day of sleep since after this case, maybe the tiredness got to him and he ended up sleeping eventually?'' Well it does make sense what Lindsay is saying, but still I'm concerned about him.  
''That might be it, we'll see later, if he hasn't come in or anyone has heard from him, Flack and I'll head over to his apartment and see if he's there. How does that sound?'' Danny says, easing my concern a little, I give him a small smile without saying anything and he only gives me a smile back. We end up chatting for a little while longer, then we go back to work as I get a call out to a crime scene.

The day progresses and the clock is nearing 6pm, and no one has heard from Mac yet.  
I arrive at the lab after being out on a lead, as I step out of the elevator and look over to Mac's office I still see it dark and deserted, frowning, I walk closer to see if I am seeing right or not.. As I reach his office I try to open the door only to find it locked,_ 'okay, what's going on?'_  
My hand falls to my side again and I just stare into his office puzzled, hearing Danny's voice from the break room I walk over there, '_maybe Mac's there??'_  
I step into the break room, only to find Danny, Hawkes and Flack in there talking and joking, ''Hey again, Stella.'' I hear Lindsay say as she walks past me into the break room and over to the coffee machine, saying a 'Hi' back to her, I remain standing in the same spot that I was standing in.  
''You do know you are allowed to come into the break room, right?'' I hear Flack say with hints of teasing in his voice, I just look towards him with a frown forming on my face again, ''Yes, I know that.'' is my response. I walk over and sit down in one of the chairs, ''Something wrong, Stella?'' Hawkes asks, I nibble at my lower lip, ''Um, don't know, I just… Mac's office is locked and I haven't seen him in here today, it's not his day off either so… maybe it's nothing.'' I say truthfully.  
''I thought it was his day off, that's why I haven't mentioned anything.'' Flack says frankly.  
I glance around in the break room, then I take my cell phone out of my pocket, just to make sure if I have missed any calls or not, I get a little disappointed when I see no missed phone calls, looking at the clock on my phone, around 6.10pm. Letting out a sigh, I bring my eyes up at the others in the room.  
''Stella, what do you say to me and Danno here going over to Mac's apartment to see if he's there?'' Flack asks, I look at him with a little smile, ''I'll take that as a yes.'' Danny says with a little grin, giving a little chuckle at him and then I give him a nod. ''We'll leave now, and call as soon as we get there.'' Flack tells me. Then the two boys are off to the elevator, leaving me hanging here, I want to go with them, getting up from the chair I was sitting on I run after them, reaching them just before the elevator door closes.  
''Decided to come?'' Danny asks with an eyebrow raised and a grin, I let out a breath and shrug. I feel a hand on my shoulder, ''He's probably sleeping it off.'' Flack tells me, _hope so_, is what I think.

The ride over to Mac's apartment feels like hours. As we finally reach Mac's apartment block, I feel my heart pick up a little speed.  
I walk behind Danny and Flack as we walk up to his apartment, when we reach it Flack knocks on the door calling out ''Hey Mac, you there?'', waiting for an answer but not getting anything, knocking one more time only this time a little louder, while calling out ''Mac?!?'' once again, but still no answer comes, the boys share a look. _This is an emergency right? _I think to myself as I shove my hand down in my pocket to find Mac's apartment key, when I find it I pull it up and push myself between the boys and unlock the door and push it fully open, Flack steps in front of me and calls into the apartment ''Hey Mac, you in here?!?'' waiting a minute but no answer, we all draw our guns, in case something or someone is in here, then with caution we step into the apartment with our guns now held in front of us. Flack goes into the kitchen clearing that and calling out that it's cleared, Danny is still in front of me as we walk down the deserted hallway of Mac's apartment, I hear Flack walking after us, Danny opens the door into Mac's home office to find it clear, calling out that it's cleared too, we keep walking down the hallway. I reach Mac's bedroom, with caution I bring my hand up to the door handle and open the door, as I walk in, I find it empty ''this one is empty too.'' I call out to the boys. I stand there looking around, finding something off, just what?? What is it that's wrong?? I'm in my own thoughts as the two boys join me inside the bedroom, they are saying something to me, but I keep letting my eyes travel around the bedroom, I am now getting a bit annoyed and scared, because I can feel something wrong, but what?!?  
Danny's hand pulls me out of my thoughts, making me look at him, ''You alright??'' he asks with concern, I give a small confused nod, ''Something's wrong.'' is all I can say.

I look at the two boys, to find both of them looking back at me, I'm not sure what to say, I can only look at them with wonder, ''Stella, you know about places Mac likes to be, why don't you go and look at those places, while Danny and I have a look around here?'' Flack asks, I think about it, but then give a nod ''Okay, but you guys call me if or when you find something, you got that?'' I ask with hints of pleading in my voice, ''Sure thing, we'll call you the minute something comes up.'' Danny says with a small smile, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, ''Okay, well then, see you guys later.'' I say but I don't really want to leave, I want to stay here, and wait for Mac.

_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_

I finally manage to walk out of Mac's apartment, as I get out I take a deep breath of air, then I call for a cab, only a few seconds pass before a cab stops in front of me, waiting for me to get in, I open the door and get in the cab, telling the cabbie to drive to the lab. As the cab drives away, I miss the fact that Mac's car is parked a block away from his apartment.

_~_~_~_~_

Now it's only me and Danny left in the apartment, it's a few minutes since Stella left. Stella was right when she said that something's wrong, I can feel it too, something is off, but what?  
I'm now standing in the living room, not sure what to think. I see Danny walk into the apartment again, with his kit, I give him a puzzled look, ''You never know if you might need it.'' Danny says, almost like he read my mind, I give him a wry little smile.  
We start going through the apartment, just looking in case we can find something. We go through the apartment, room by room. Danny is now in Mac's bedroom, and I'm in his home office. I look around, smiling at the fact that you can see that this is Mac's place, everything in its place and things are neat. I walk over to his desk, and that's when I spot something on the ground, I crouch down to pick it up and as I stand up, I get shocked by what I see, it's a picture of Stella beaten up really badly, it's really not a great sight, I turn the picture around and find a note on it, reading it, my eyes widen in shock and fear. Danny comes into the room, talking, but he stops when he sees my face, ''What's wrong?'' he asks, I show him the picture and he gets the same face I have. He steps closer to me, ''That's not all.'' I say as I turn the picture over so he can see the back too, I see that he's reading the text, then he looks at me, ''He made his choice,'' Danny says and swallows, ''I think he has left, all his clothes are gone and so are his bathroom things. The things that he would be needing are gone.'' he finishes saying. I give him the picture, then I start to go through the papers on Mac's desk, only to find one more note, I hold it in my hands so both me and Danny can read it, as we finish reading it we look at each other, ''Why didn't Mac say anything to us?'' Danny asks me, I give a small shrug ''It's Mac.'' is the only thing I can say. I give the note to Danny, so he's holding both the picture with the note and the other note I found. I've looked through the top of the desk, but I haven't found anything else. I decide then to look in the desk drawers, and in the top drawer I find Mac's gun and badge with an envelope underneath it, Danny and I share a look once again. I take the badge and gun up followed by the envelope. On the envelope it says, 'To my team' I stare at the envelope then I turn my head towards Danny, ''Should we let Stella read this one first?'' I ask holding up the envelope, Danny responds with a nod. With that, I pick up my cell phone and call Stella.  
_''Bonasera.''_  
''Hey Stella, it's Flack.'' I say, not looking forward to telling her this  
_''Hi, have you found anything?''  
_''Yeah, I think you might want to come here.''  
_''Is he alright?'' _she asks with a worried voice,_  
_''We don't know, but once you get here, you'll understand a bit more.''  
I hear her take a deep breath before she answers me,  
''You come here, or we meet you at the lab?''  
_''I'll come to Mac's apartment.'' _she says with a bit of a stern voice, we finish the talk and I hang up, this can't be true, I think as I run my hands over my face.

----------------------------  
So Mac have made his choice now, though was the choice the right or the wrong? And what do the letter say? You'll find out in the next chapter:) Reviews are always welcomed, bad or good:)

#Bonasera


End file.
